


Сoncalefactio

by atropo



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как человечество спасено, Дженсен остаётся какое-то время в Панхее, и к нему прилетает гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сoncalefactio

Панхея жила и, кажется, дышала.

Было по меньше мере странно видеть столько людей на станции. Несмотря на то, что вскоре после сообщения, потрясшего мир, сюда прибыла целая армия военных разных стран, подразделений и специализаций, всё же основной человеческой массой оставалось перепуганное и местами израненное множество отдельно взятых учёных, рабочих, служащих; врачей, инженеров, программистов, обслуги... В общем, вся эта братия страстно желала разъехаться по домам, хотя им никто ничего не обещал. Проект необходимо было продолжать.

Военные, тем не менее, забирали на большую землю особенно пострадавших. Их было довольно много, людей, умирающих от ран, других, расставшихся с конечностями, и ещё многих просто сошедших с ума. Откровенно говоря, задней мыслью Дженсен иногда жалел, что не присоединился к числу последних.

По крайней мере, вокруг Дженсена не образовывалось пустое пространство, где бы он ни появился. Приятно, когда о твоих косяках и заслугах знает только ограниченное количество людей. Жаль только, что в их число вошёл и Сариф.  
Кстати, о боссе. Узнав, что в эфир вышло заявление, которое в буквальном смысле развязывало "Фронту человечества" и самому Таггарту руки, он поспешно подобрал всех своих людей и скрылся с Панхеи в известном направлении. Дженсен, очевидно, больше не входил в их число, по крайней мере на время. В наказание.  
Постой в углу, сынок, подумай о своём поведении...

Дженсен спустил наконец ноги со стола и поднялся. Невесёлые, прямо сказать, раздражающие мысли требовали выхода, хотя бы и только в том, чтобы налить себе ещё кофе. Неизвестно, сколько ещё продлится эта эвакуация пострадавших. Он себя к таковым не приписывал, и поэтому приготовился ждать несколько суток, не меньше. Честно говоря, ему больше всего хотелось оказаться дома, но меньше всего при этом - возвращаться в Детройт.  
Таггарт, кстати, очень настаивал на том, чтобы он полетел с ним. Так настаивал, что Дженсену пришлось раствориться в бесконечных лабораториях Панхеи и выключить инфолинк.

Кстати, об инфолинке. Пшикнула кофеварка, выплёвывая для Адама сразу две полные кружки. Дженсен аккуратно развернул их ручками к себе и так же осторожно, чуть морщась, включил связь. Занятый переносом наполненных до краёв чашек к столу, Адам не сразу обратил внимание на адресата входящего вызова, и потому едва не поперхнулся первым же глотком.  
\- Дженсен! Адам, где ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал? - женский голос был донельзя сердитым. - До тебя не достучишься, когда ты не на миссии!  
\- Малик, - хрипло буркнул Дженсен, - Рад тебя слышать. У тебя очень красивый голос.  
\- О, спасибо, - раздражённо отозвалась Малик, впрочем, начавшая уже остывать. - Притчард просил тебя подойти к северному шлюзу, ворота седьмого сектора, посадочная площадка над доками, но это было часа три назад, так что...  
\- Что там ещё, - не выдержал Дженсен, отставляя кружку. - Мало мне неприятностей, ещё и кофе попить спокойно не дают.  
Малик замолкла. Когда она заговорила снова, голос её был совсем другим.  
\- Я сейчас на пароме, Дженсен, с континента на перегонную станцию посреди океана. Вместе со своей птичкой. Лететь напрямик было слишком далеко.  
\- Малик, - только и ответил Адам.  
\- К ночи я буду на Панхее, заберу вас. И да, Дженсен, не подумай, что я лечу по приказу босса.  
\- "Вас"? - растерянно нахмурился Дженсен, поднимаясь. До седьмого сектора было неблизко. - Малик, спасибо. Ты не представляешь...  
\- Ещё как представляю, спай бой. Увидимся. Малик, отбой.

Вообще-то, на основной вопрос Фарида так и не ответила. Попытавшись связаться с Притчардом, Дженсен потерпел поражение и смирился с тем, что снова идёт навстречу абсолютной неизвестности. Когда это, в конце концов, его останавливало?  
Посадочная площадка была далеко не безлюдной, и Дженсен в какой-то момент растерялся, не представляя, что ему искать. Под ногами хрустела снежная крупа, которую в изобилии подгонял солёный морской ветер. Несмотря на то, что вокруг сновали занятые люди и гудели незаглушенные моторы, это место, как и вся Панхея, производило гнетущее ощущение одиночества.

Тем приятнее, как ни удивительно, было найти посреди всей этой серости знакомое яркое пятно. Сначала зрительные анализаторы уцепились за красные накладки на плечах, потом Дженсена почти загипнотизировало покачивание кончиков волос, собранных в конский хвост. Притчард, прислонившись к одному из ящиков груза, ковырялся в своём карманном секретаре, по уши занятый процессом. Неожиданно для себя Дженсен ухмыльнулся и включил режим бесшумного передвижения, а потом и вовсе ушёл в невидимку.

Лицо Притчарда, почти подпрыгнувшего на месте от неожиданности, когда Дженсен возник прямо перед ним, приобрело просто бесценное выражение. Дженсен успел сделать снимок, и теперь просто наслаждался реакцией.  
\- Какого чёрта, Дженсен! - взорвался Притчард, заталкивая секретарь в карман брюк.  
\- Это мои слова, - Адам повернулся и прислонился к ящику рядом с Притчардом, бросив взгляд на равномерно серый горизонт.  
\- Чего так долго-то, опять застрял в воздуховоде? - Фрэнк переступил с ноги на ногу, сложил руки на груди. Словом, это был обычный Фрэнк, как всегда немного нервный и неприветливый. От осознания того, что хоть что-то в жизни не меняется, Дженсену полегчало.  
Хотя, казалось бы.  
\- Повторяешься, Фрэнсис... что тебя привело в эти неприглядные края? - с издёвкой осведомился Адам и повернулся к кибернетику. Он был иррационально рад ему. Вредному, несговорчивому, желчному. Честному.  
\- Захотел прогуляться. Люблю иногда проветриться... - Притчард оттолкнулся задом от ящика, сунул большие пальцы под пояс и, прищурившись, несколько устало взглянул на Дженсена. Глаза у него были такие, будто он несколько суток не спал, что, скорее всего, было правдой. - Я прождал тебя тут несколько часов, герой. И очень рекомендую отвести меня в тепло. От тебя воняет кофе, а я уже видеть его не могу, и расскажи мне, ради всего святого, что с тобой творилось.  
Похоже было, что последняя фраза вырвалась у Фрэнка против его воли. Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- Да, до вечера у нас времени достаточно.  
Кибернетик ощерился, но почти сразу нахмурился с более чем серьёзным видом.  
\- Не смей мне потом припоминать это, Дженсен, но мы с Малик были немного озабочены твоим самочувствием. Так что сделай доброе дело, никогда не отключай больше инфолинк без предупреждения.  
Адам с удивлением понял, что прямо сейчас готов шагнуть к этому засранцу и обнять его. Поэтому он отвернулся и ответил:  
\- Больше не буду.

***

Им беспрепятственно удалось найти пустующую столовую в одном из отделов. Вернее, это просто была небольшая комната, заставленная холодильниками, завешенная ящиками, и с общим столом посередине. Дженсен бесцеремонно нашёл несколько чужих кружек и через пару минут поставил перед Фрэнком такой ненавистный им кофе. Вопреки своим заверениям, Притчард ухватился за кружку и выдул сразу половину, обжигаясь и морщась от удовольствия.

\- И что будет теперь? - без преграды в виде монитора, карманного секретаря или планшета между ним и Дженсеном ему явно было не так просто разговаривать. - То есть, очевидно. Но что день грядущий нам готовит? Сариф рвёт и мечет. Вернулись наши учёные, но что теперь толку, если импланты запретят.  
\- Это необязательно, - без энтузиазма отозвался Дженсен. - Я уже думал об этом. Всё будет нормально.  
\- Нормально, - вполголоса передразнил Притчард. Метнув взгляд на коллегу, он заинтересовался своей кружкой, точнее, нарисованными на ней жирафами. - Адам, ты можешь сколько угодно бегать от темы, но, согласись, будущее и тебя волнует. Ни я, ни Малик не хотели бы потерять всё прямо сейчас, а мы на грани этого. Компания может и не пережить такие перемены, как...  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - резко оборвал его Адам.  
Он ткнул металлическим пальцем в грудь Фрэнка и нахмурился так, что вертикальные морщинки между бровями начали казаться разрезами на его лбу.  
\- Чтобы я признался, что это я во всём виноват? Чтобы я что-то изменил? Чтобы я опять побежал спасать тебя, Малик, Сарифа и весь мир впридачу? Или чего ты от меня опять, чёрт возьми, хочешь?

Фрэнк вздохнул, с пониманием и некоторой жалостью глядя на Дженсена. Его облику совершенно не шло это выражение, оно было непривычным, как и то, как он поднял руку и не без труда вынул из сжатых пальцев Адама кружку, на которой уже темнели трещины и пластами съезжали верхние слои керамики.  
\- Просто хотел поговорить, - сказал он, опустив посудину в мойку. Дженсен проводил свой кофе совершенно звериным взглядом. - Просто не знаю, с чего начать.  
\- Да ты никогда не был асом в отношениях, Притчард, - зло буркнул Адам.  
\- Заткнись, - Фрэнк поморщился.

Сделав ещё глоток, он убрал жирафов к покалеченной кружке Дженсена и вдруг неторопливо положил ладони на металлические плечи киборга. Адам с изрядным недоумением уставился на Притчарда, который вдруг довольно спокойно улыбнулся и сообщил:  
\- Всё будет отлично, Дженсен. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Кто ты, и что сделал с Фрэнком Притчардом? - недоумённо пробормотал Дженсен.  
\- Это чтобы ты убедился, что я бываю иногда добреньким, просто закачаешься, - скорчил недовольную мину Фрэнсис. Он поднялся, Адам последовал его примеру, и Притчард кивнул. - Ладно, поговорим как-нибудь потом в таком случае. Я не психолог, признаю, и поэтому помочь тебе сейчас смогу вряд ли.  
\- С моей психикой всё в порядке, Фрэнк, - заметил Дженсен.  
Кибернетик пожал плечами. Они снова встретились взглядом, и на этот раз кибернетик не отвёл взгляд. Секунду спустя мужчины соприкоснулись лбами, так, будто внезапно оба потеряли равновесие - чистая случайность. Притчард поджал губы и чуть-чуть опустил голову, не разрывая их прикосновения.  
\- Всё будет отлично, - повторил он, и Дженсен сдался, прикрыл глаза и шумно вздохнул.  
Это было... уютно. Последние полгода Дженсен не вспоминал, что такое уют... нет, пожалуй, были и такие моменты, ему было уютно в кабине VTOL Малик. Сейчас комфорт был другим.

Фрэнк поднял руки, это Дженсен почувствовал, и не аугментациями. Собственным телом, ощущением чужого присутствия, шестым чувством, развитым на отлично. Фрэнк снова обхватил ладонями его стальные плечи, сделал крошечный шажок вперёд. Он почти прижался к киборгу, который сейчас с ума сходил от нужной близости и теплоты.

Чёрт, он подумать не мог, что этот хакер со всем его змеиным ядом может дать и это.

В ответ Адам чуть изменил наклон головы и положил ладонь на спину Притчарда, между его лопаток, острых даже сквозь куртку. Он провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника вверх, чуть сжал пальцы на шее и наткнулся на узел этого его вечного хвостика. Дыхание Дженсена чуть сбилось: ему не понравился такой расклад. Фрэнк тоже задышал чаще, когда Дженсен стянул с его волос резинку и впутал пальцы в волосы на затылке.

Вот чёрт, они ведь совсем не этого от себя ожидали. Чего угодно, но не этого.  
Дженсен замер так, стараясь выровнять дыхание и не думать о возможностях, которые для него сейчас были открыты. Это были возможности на грани глупости: что это ему могло дать? Абсолютно ничего. Он уже получил даже больше, чем мог предположить. Фрэнк уже дал ему всё, в чём он сейчас так нуждался. Эту чёртову поддержку, да-да, и стали нужна опора. И это чёртово тепло в насквозь промёрзшей от смертей Панхее. Не пора ли просто сказать "спасибо"?  
Фрэнк тоже качнул головой, прикрыв глаза, будто это могло оправдать его. И не то, чтобы неожиданно, совсем естественно поцеловал Дженсена, сразу властно, чуть собственнически. Это уже было не просто тепло. Скорее, это было жарко.

Вся Арктика могла растаять, по крайней мере в воображении Дженсена. Увы, его воображение сейчас было занято совсем другим.

Поцелуй пришлось прервать, хотя Адам чувствовал, как тяжело будет открывать глаза. Фрэнк чувствовал то же самое, и поэтому, едва они чуть отстранились друг от друга, он рывком притянул Адама к себе и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он был гибким, сильным и разозлённым. Он был ядовитым, как змея.  
\- Тебе придётся держать в своей тупой башке, что некоторые люди иногда хотят слышать тебя живым, - едва различимо прошипел он.  
\- Не обижайся, - шепнул Адам и снова прижался к его губам.

Если подсадить его на стол, будет даже интереснее. Можно стиснуть в ладонях его крепкий зад, чудом сохранивший форму после стольких лет за компьютером. Можно чуть прикусить его губу и с удовольствием выслушать, как он бормочет угрозы. О, да, Фрэнки дал ему так много, но, кажется, он ещё потребует назад с лихвой. И о, нет, Адаму будет несложно отдавать назад. Все те несколько часов, что остались до наступления ночи.


End file.
